This is what happens when you mix Lotr and sugar
by Darkveinedrose
Summary: lord of the rings with two more chicks
1. Default Chapter

Author's note 

There are some things you must know about me. 

-I don't do this just so others can comment about my paragraphs or my punctuation so if you are here to comment or to criticise my work you can quite frankly go piss off. Why you may ask well because I do this because it helps take me away from the sheer thought of school knowing that here this is my own work and it's the way I want it. 

-this as you may already know is a story about lord of the rings. But not as you know it, this has been a while putting together I mean come on how long is history again? This is technically the same story line from the book but there are two new characters in this story both are female cause I mean, well there aren't enough chicks in this story. Both are Elves one by the name of Fariel and the other by the name of Mithriel.

Fariel is from Mirkwood and has pretty much the average elvish family but you could that she's an elf that has a different personality from other elves of her kind. She is maybe the only acquatence that Legolas (even though she is his cousin's cousin) has outside of the walls he lives in for she was quite athletic and she felt sorry for him stuck up in the palace so she would climb through the window (she choose a different window each time) to bring him news of the others of his age and though she could be annoying he was grateful for her friendship (even though he never showed it). The two were first acquainted by a family gathering and well their cousin's cousin is the coolest elf in their family so all the other cousins were playing games with him including Fariel and Legolas when they were going of( to play hide and seek) Fariel wondered why a young 10 year old Legolas was looking around franticly so Fariel said " if you cant find a decent hiding place I'll find you one" and with this she dragged him around to the other side of the castle when he suddenly said "you know I do live here I'm pretty sure I can find my own way around" and with this the young prince left and then Fariel said well aren't you going to take me to the best hiding place there is in this place" and he replied " no, cause then you would tell everybody where it was and then it would no longer be a good hiding place" and with this he left and Fariel who was so enraged by his went and climbed out the window and went home which was only a couple of houses away and then when everyone in the family that had come from far away left and that's when Fariel took pity on him and started to climb through the window to tell him news around Mirkwood. 

Mithriel however is a completely different character. Her father was a dark skinned elf and when he was of age was banished from their kind. Her mother went with him for she saw the good in him and knew that he was banished for just being different. They stayed near the forest of Fangorn when Mithriel was born her mother died and she was dark skinned but not as much as her father she was a lot fairer than him, he saw the twinkle in her eye that told him that she was different from other elves, even from himself. When she was just seven orcs raided their home and in the process her father died. With nowhere to go she went into the forest and there she met Tree beard who from then on took care of her. Soon she learnt of other places and people, she longed to meet them but was afraid of what they might say. She stayed with tree beard until she was twenty five for that was when she met Elrond he saw her one day flitting through the forest and so he followed to find a young what seemed to be an elf clad in clothes of ranger fashion (including pants) he enquired after her and she poured her soul out to him and she told him of her father and after the story Elrond took pity on her and took her to Rivendale as his daughter. She stayed there for a long time she learnt skills of elves like archery, and from the help of Elrohir sword fighting. She also learnt the workmanship of making swords, knifes, arrows and soon she came up with her own weapons including what we would call today "ninja blades".

She spent a good 1000 years just learning about pretty much everything but apart from Elrond (who was now a father figure) she couldn't get close to anyone else, probably cause she learnt how she was so set apart from everyone else. She began to be more reserved around Elrond's sons and when she was preparing to leave she learnt how to make clothes with complicated stiches to make sure that they never came lose she had a spare pair of pants ands tops and when she left when she was 1445 years old she went to travel the west of the lands where she met the men of the north (who are of course rangers) who taught her more skills in the art of battle and in the properties of healing. She stayed with them for a while and then took leave to travel more of the west, there she learnt more skills from the men of rohan and the skills of the horse masters (even though she rode without a saddle).but all of them saw the same thing that Elrond did she, would only get to know who she first meets with and then she would shy away from all the others. Many of those that knew her story took pity on her for she was to roam the lands alone or so they thought.

This story solved some of the problems that people had with them like the racism issue, the issue of tolkien being anti feminist and just the fact that there wasn't enough roles that involved chicks. This is the authors note and also I'm sorry if there is a similarity with anyone's stories I didn't mean to I've never even been on fan fiction to read the stories, cause well I haven't had the internet until a couple of days ago.

Peace out. 


	2. too many meetings

****

Too Many Meetings 

Now we all know what happens to the hobbits at the beginning of the story so let us skip over that part and head straight into it from Bree.

The hobbits left Bree with Bill the pony and their new traveller Strider they were to head for Rivendale of the road and then onto weather top where they unfortunately run into the ring- wraiths who stab Frodo with the knife who needs to be taken to Rivendale as soon as possible run into Glorifindel who puts Frodo onto his horse for the chase to their destination. Now in the time that Frodo is unconscious Elrond sends out messages to those he feels need to come to help go over what do next with the ring.

When king Thranduil received the message he felt too weary to go so instead his son Legolas Greenleaf to go to Rivendale. Now when Legolas was told he was to go his friend (in a manner of speaking) Fariel over heard the conversation and with this she asked her parents leave and then went to pack or in other words take a dress and a parcel of food and went to meet Legolas where the horses were kept. Now when Legolas got there he wondered why Fariel was there 

"Look I've only dreamed of leaving to travel middle-earth and now's my chance so your taking me with you whether you like it or not" there's only one way to confront a prince and that's to be frank with him. There was much debate but Legolas knew he was fighting a losing battle and in the end took her with him to Rivendale. He knew that it had to be important for Elrond hadn't summoned any of there kin or kind for 3000 years (before he was born). Fariel to know that something important was going on but se didn't let on.

Mithriel got the message from Aragon (since he is a ranger & she was technically one too) she was not sure about it, but knew that Elrond wouldn't ask her to come if it wasn't important so she went with Aragon and caught up on old times and on the present. What Aragon hadn't told her was that many others from her and different races would be there as well for he knew that she would never come if she did know and plus she wouldn't realise for another week or so.

When they did arrive she was pleased to be back in the place where she learnt so much in but at the same time she was sad that eventually she may never come back. She spoke with Elrond for a short while but he had to go to heal Frodo, Elrond had informed Mithriel of what had happened so far with the hobbits and with Gandalf, she was grieved about what had happened to both parties but was glad about them all being safe. She went to the room Elrond had prepared for her it was the exact room in which she had always stayed in and to her joy it still hadn't changed this was the closest thing she had to a home, She un-packed and went to the hall of fire and there she would spend most of her nights. She could spend an eternity just listening to all of the tales she had missed in her youth,

Apart from Frodo all the others noticed someone huddled in a corner of the hall of fire they could tell that she was a she and that she must have been in the likes of Strider, but they had never heard of a lady being a ranger. They could also tell that she was an elf from her ears and also that she was no ordinary elf by the tone of skin. They were both intrigued and scared of who she might be Pippin and Merry were the only ones out the five that had the guts to get a closer look.

Soon Frodo awoke from his sleep and he too noticed the strange elf as he was exploring the place. He felt the same as the other hobbits intrigued and yet scared. Soon the others that had received messages from Elrond had begin to arrive and when Mithriel noticed the new arrivals she quickly confronted Aragon and said 

'What are you playing at, you knew didn't you; you know I'm anti social. I will eventually get you back for this you know that don't you." 

"Well how else was I going get you here" replied Aragon

"Well good point oh well I'm here and plus Elrond wouldn't let me leave anyway so for you this is a win situation but I will get you one day". And with this she left to speak with Elrond and on the way she noticed two elves she could tell they were not from around here. One was a of high stature he was perhaps a little older than she was and he seemed of royalty, the other was and elven-maid and she had long flowing golden hair she seemed to looking her direction and with this Mithriel rushed of to avoid confrontation.

Later that evening Fariel didn't see the young stranger and enquired after her the others around didn't know who she was talking about and Legolas replied'…stop this nonsense, there is no one here of that description just leave it' 'Trust you to come up with that Leg-o-lass' answered Fariel after coming up with that lame excuse when she fell of the horse when he suddenly skidded to a halt 'you know Legolas there IS MORE THAN ONE PERSON ON THIS HORSE NOW' she said picking herself up from the ground 'yeah well I'm used to riding ALONE now come on we're here now'. She would never forget that she would get him back someday.

The thing is that Merry over heard the conversation and when dinner was over he came up to her with Pippin and Sam and said

'I know of whom you speak of come we will show you'

With that Fariel nodded and followed the half lings towards a great hall where Sam pointed to a deep dark corner a face, of elven fashion but not of skin tone she seemed to be in a dreamy state of happiness. With this Pippin signalled to come back into the next chamber 'well we have to know who she is' said Fariel

'that we must we've, seen her around for the last week, but she doesn't seem to talk to anyone' said Pippin

'I know who to ask about this one, Elrond'

And with this all of them went together to find him in the upper chambers, Legolas who had just see them all just flit by, followed to see what Fariel had gotten into this time. Fariel and the hobbits found Elrond in the upper chambers on the balcony. 'Um excuse me Elrond, hi um we wanted to know about someone' said Fariel 'yes we would like to know who the mysterious. . . Um elf is it-' Merry got cut of by Elrond 'yes she is master Meriodic she is one who was banished for so was her father" and so he explained that her name was Mithriel and also what happened in her past up until now 'well I recognised her from somewhere but yes her fathers tale is familiar but who was to know that he was to have a child, and now the wretch is here. Fariel you are not to correspond with her'

Legolas, who finally decided to reveal himself made his opinion known 'Legolas! Do not speak of her in that way, this is the exact reason why she doesn't talk to people. She is like my own and you are not to insult her in front of me' and with this he stalked of and Fariel followed behind taunting him from the incredibly full on conversation between him and Elrond. Pippin, Merry and Sam all went to see Mithriel and it was Pippin who made the first move" well hello there, Mithriel right, well anyway I'm Pippin and these are my comrades Merry and Sam" and all three of them held out their hands she shook them but for some reason she didn't look them in the eye " well we know all about you, we wondered who you were and so we just asked Elrond and he explained everything" and after Merry said this she leapt up and said still not looking them in the eye " I-it was lovely t-to meet you but I-I must be leaving you I-I must straighten something out" and with that she rushed of . 

There is something I failed to mention to you, the reader Mithriel has what you would call a mutant ability and though the others don't know it so does Fariel. Mithriel has the power to see auras and also to manipulate them in anyway she wants, but it comes at a price. If she looks into someone's eyes she sees they're past until the person has meet her which unfortunately drains her of energy. For mortals its ok but for elves like Elrond, Legolas and Fariel it's different since they have lived for longer. Fariel however has a different ability she has the power to blend in the shadows and wouldn't even know she was there so really this and Mithriel's personality goes well together. But well you can't have what you want.

Mithriel went straight to the upper chambers, for she knew that Elrond would be up there" what did you go tell them my life story for you know how I feel about confrontation" and after blowing some steam Elrond explained "If I didn't tell them then I'm pretty sure they would pester me all the way into the dark lands if they had to and plus you cant hide forever" 

And with this Mithriel gave a look of understanding and then left to ponder in her room (for once) about what Elrond had said. 

In the meantime Aragon and Legolas with his kin were talking about Mithriel. "I can't believe that someone like her can be here at such an important time. I mean what is she useful for? Cause I quite frankly can't see what she could do" and the rest of the kin agreed, Fariel who had meet Gandalf/Mithrandir, had come into the conversation along with Aragon said simultaneously" there is more to her than meets the eye" then shamefully Legolas backs down and then Fariel mentions of how Legolas got burned by Elrond. Legolas stalks of in a princely fashion as the others laugh about the story.

Late in the same evening Elrond decides to hold a meeting that will take place the next morning so he meets everyone he can in that time and since he knows that Mithriel wont be with everyone else he sends Fariel to go tell her that there is a meeting in the morning and that's when the two meet and Mithriel reveals to Fariel why she cant look into people eyes and then Fariel reveals her secret ability and that's to move around in the shadows. And with this the friendship began though being a bit freaked out Mithriel was getting used to meeting people she let her look into her eyes and afterwards felt incredibly sleepy ( strange since elves don't sleep) but took warmly to what happened to Legolas when Fariel told her what happened and thought that he deserved what he got for thinking she was unworthy of his acquaintance she then had to go to bed for Fariel had forced her to get and early night, she was worried about her she seemed really weak.

The next morning Fariel was glad to see Mithriel as good as new, she then meet the four hobbits and then she after explaining to them why she didn't look them in the eye before did look into all their eyes cause well their life spans compared to the elves was well nothing so afterwards she started to head for the hall of fire, but then the hobbits and Fariel literally made her go to breakfast with everyone else and since she didn't want to hurt anyone she went along. As she entered the room everyone turned around and thought 'who the hell was she' 

And reading the tension in the auras Mithriel started to turn around to get away but Fariel and Sam were behind her and they pushed her forward and so she quickly took a seat with Aragon in the shadows with Fariel (to Legolas's disgust) next to her with the hobbits in front of her. The others conversed about the upcoming meeting and Mithriel quickly finished her breakfast quickly escaped into the hall of fire Aragon tried to stop her but he was too late.

Mithriel and Fariel went the meeting 20 minutes early so that Mithriel could avoid going with everyone around her and since Fariel wasn't meant to be there she had to find a good hiding place within the shadows. Later everyone started to file in and as soon as Elrond walked in he told them what they were here for and what they might have to do the conversation began the burn triangle between Legolas, Boromir and Aragon happens and Legolas who is frustrated says to Mithriel " what are you doing here you are not of noble blood" and then she who took the comment about her family to heart said " I know when I'm not wanted" for she could tell some of the others felt the same " I am sorry Elrond I can not stay" she then fled the meeting just as she left Fariel came out of her hiding place, gives the evils to Legolas and then goes after Mithriel but then comes back and yells 'why can't I wear pants" and then hurries of.

Lunch past by and Mithriel was once again not with the others and Fariel could not find her in her usual places and in the end went back to the hobbits and ignored Legolas.

Mithriel in the meantime was in the refuge of Arwen who had been like a sister to her from the early days and talked of how the others didn't understand Mithriel's situation and that maybe they would never understand but at least now she had people to support her.

Later that evening there was still no sign of Mithriel but Arwen informed them that she was out in the forest somewhere. This at least helped Fariel keep at ease. Elrond also at the dinner table announced that there would be a fellowship to go with Frodo and Sam and the number including those two would be 11 people. Which apparently had only 7 places left since Pippin and Merry were determined to go but apart from that no one else for certain was going along.

The next day Fariel found Mithriel back in the hall of fire and forgave her for being away for the day before and then filled her in on what happened in that time. After breakfast which Fariel didn't make Mithriel go to, it was known that Gandalf and Aragon were also going, 4 places taken and 7 to go and 2 of those 7 places were for Pippin and Merry. The next day to Fariel's joy Mithriel got to know Frodo properly and they spent the day with the hobbits while Legolas wondered where Fariel was and what she was doing. The next day was just like the one before except that Mithriel was researching something and Fariel got bored so she went and mucked around with the Hobbits where she listened to part of Bilbo's tale. Mithriel who stopped and went to find where the others were passed the hall of fire and stopped to listened to something in the hall of fire but she didn't sit down. Legolas was by now looking for Fariel thinking that she was getting into some mischief saw Mithriel standing outside the hall of fire, went over to her to ask her where Fariel was. Fariel decided to go get Mithriel to listen to the tale of Bilbo but found that she wasn't where she was before so she went to look for her. Mithriel who thought she heard something went on her guard and was sure that in the next second the attacker would make his move. Legolas went to tap when all of the sudden… Mithriel knew that it was now or never, she turned slightly and moved quickly to move the person over her shoulder and onto the floor and then quickly moved into attack position to find that "why in middle-earth did you do that and how did you do that- ouch " Legolas was trying to get up normally but found his two ribs were broken " Good glory Legolas I-I'm so sorry what was I thinking, but what were you doing- oh it doesn't matter lets get you to Elrond" "What's going on here, have you been having fun without me Mithriel" Fariel had just come into the room " No Fariel. If you must know your so called friend here just attacked me" " I thought you were going to attack me, what was with the swift and silent move, look that too is not important we have to get you healed up Fariel hep me" said Mithriel "I need no help from a banished one, Fariel-' " nope if Mithriel cant help than neither will I" so Fariel and Mithriel to Legolas's reluctance, took him to Elrond who was once again in the upper chambers, Elrond quickly tended to Legolas while outside Fariel was trying to ween the tale out of Mithriel who would say nothing and just stood there silently until the two of them came back outside " look I'm really sorry I didn't mean to but what would you do in my shoes" Legolas stayed silent, and Elrond said "well I think we should hear both sides of the story. Mithriel you first then Legolas" with that Mithriel told what happened after she left the room she was in before and when she was done Legolas told his tale and then both of them understood more than they thought they did. Fariel looked like she was probably going to crack her ribs as well from trying to contain the laughter while Mithriel apologised once again " Sorry is all I can say and you know it " Mithriel felt really bad cause well she didn't like the elf but she didn't want to hurt him in that way " yeah I know, apology accepted but this will come back to haunt you" " are you kidding Legolas this is going to go down in history" and on this matter Fariel had the last say and laugh along with Elrond. 

Later that evening Legolas was to be in the fellowship and after much debate so was Fariel and she who was so extremely happy went straight to bed to conserve energy. It was also known that the dwarf Gimli son of Gloin was also to be in the fellowship so that meant that 5 places taken, 6 to go (not including Pippin and Merry's spots).

Fariel who had finally discovered the room that Mithriel was staying in came in early in the next morning to tell her that she was going to be travelling with the fellowship and then said "Mithriel you have a great number of skills you should come along as well. It will be fun" and before she could answered Elrond came in and cut her of " Yes I agree with Fariel you should go, you don't know how useful you will be, and plus you don't have a choice I'm making you go" and with this Mithriel replied " Fine but with one condition, Pippin and Merry get to come along as well" " if that's what its going to take to get you to go, so be it" and with that he left and Fariel started to jump up and down while (did I fail to mention screaming). Mithriel didn't what to do so she joined in and realised in doing so why Fariel was doing it and got into it even more feeling she found something that she had lost. The Hobbits who heard screaming followed the sound to find the two girls jumping and screaming and when they saw them Mithriel yelled " I have just secured yours and my, Pippin and Merry, places in the fellowship" and with that the Hobbits joined in the celebration but as they were having fun Fariel fell flat on her face from jumping on her dress that's when Mithriel stopped the mini party and then told Fariel she was going to make her 2 pairs of pant suits since she was going in to the unknown it was best to be dressed accordingly and on the way to get the materials Fariel explained how she had always wanted to wear pants but Legolas never let her wear them. When they got there Fariel picked out the materials and then they went to Fariel's room and there she measured herself and then with that she told her that she wanted the outfit to be like Legolas's but to have more class so Mithriel went back to her room and while Fariel went to lunch with the others, Mithriel worked on the outfits in her room, one of the elves brought her lunch and she ate it quickly so she could finish the first outfit which was done by 2 in the afternoon. By the next day at 10 in the morning she had completed both outfits and she brought them to her room and left them for her to find after breakfast, she had left her a note on them telling her that they were from her. 

Fariel when she read the note and looked at the magnificent craft-man ship of the garments, put them on straight away and went to show Mithriel who was out in the Hall of fire and when she saw her she said "Mithriel these are the best clothes I've had in all my life" "well I'm glad you like them they do fit you well right. You look more comfortable than I've seen before" "That's because they're so comfy, one day your going to teach me how to make these" 

With this Mithriel laughed and they both went of into Mithriel's and room and there Mithriel said "listen there's something else I have to give you but don't tell Legolas he wont understand" and then she un-wrapped a parcel and said "I made these for you thought you wouldn't have weapons so I made you some blades there is a sword, a bow and quiver, and some undercover armour." "Wow I'm pretty sure Legolas wouldn't let me have any of these and don't worry I wont tell Legolas" with this she went to pack and get ready. For in two days they would be leaving on the quest to help the ring barer.

The last day was sort of a sad day for everyone for people were leaving people were staying and Mithriel was not happy at the thought that she might never return there again and though Fariel said that they would come back eventually, she didn't understand. Fariel on the other hand was having trouble packing without Legolas checking her every move so she arranged for Aragon to call him to help him decide which boots to 'wear' on the quest to buy Fariel time to pack in all of the things that she wanted to take. To Mithriel's joy everyone was silent at lunch since she got forced to go once again but after a while it started to get depressing and she didn't feel like staying. But out in the hall of fire she got to know that the eleventh person to come in the fellowship was a man from Minas Tirith

His name was Boromir son of Denether. She found this from Gimli another person she got to know the day before, he was of good nature to her and she told him of her problem immediately and he understood and she too was now able to look him in the eye she was happy that so many good natured people were coming along even if there some others that she didn't get along with some others.

It was evening almost everyone in the fellowship was packing except for Fariel but she was trying to explain to Legolas why she needed a Quiver and bow with arrows. The Hobbits were still packing with Aragon's advice. Gandalf had taken an early night in preparation for the next day. Boromir too was resting for the day ahead. Mithriel intended to stay the night in the hall of hall fire where she had spent many nights before, she brought her pack with her and she rested in her corner before falling into her dream status (as elves do normally they, don't fall asleep).


	3. the quest finally begins

****

The Quest Finally Begins

The next day Farwell's were said in the hall next to the entrance hall, Mithriel like usually was the first to be there. Gandalf was the last to arrive with Aragon and they were with the others Elrond and Arwen came out, and Elrond gave his last message " This is my last word. The ring bearer is setting out on the quest to Mount Doom and on him alone is any charge laid. The others go with him as free companions, to help him on his way they are in no way obligated to stay with him, finally have a safe trip there great perils on your journey there are enough of you to take them into hand, Farwell" as he said this Fariel noticed Arwen look in Aragon's direction and could tell that both of them were greatly grieved.

The fellowship leave Rivendale from the Ford of Brunien and then leave the road turning southwards, as they move further away they notice the country getting rougher and more barren and both Aragon and Mithriel find it weird that there are not any animals there whatsoever not even the spies from Mordor.

The mountains started to draw nearer and the sun had disappear for the next 2 weeks. After that time everyone was glad for the warmth of sunlight, Fariel who was not used to walking long distances started to repeat one question to Legolas's annoyance " are we there yet" and Legolas would always answer "no" at first he understood her but soon like with princes he got peeved with it and the next day after dealing with "are we there yet" he asked Gandalf " cant you do anything" and to this Gandalf replied " don't make me turn this fellowship around" and to this Fariel said " well if we do can someone carry me back, I'm really tired' and to this Mithriel replied " well I have been working on this' and the next thing you know there's Fariel up in the air with pearly translucent wings "what the, put me down, put me down, Ill walk I swear just put me down" and with that Mithriel put her back down and Fariel says " next time you do that give me some sort of warning" 

As time past by the weather once again changed when they pasted the borders of the land called Hollin. The sun once again disappeared once again Gandalf explains that he intends to lead the fellowship to Dimril's Dale by climbing the pass of the red gate under the Red Gate under the far side of Caradhras and then down the Dimril stair. To this everyone is ok with for they trust Gandalf . The fellowship headed into the Caradhras the snow falls heavily on them from the enemy Saruman. The next day the snow has fallen so much that the hobbits are no longer able to walk since they would probably fall down into the snow so Boromr and Aragon decide to shovel a path while Legolas with willing ness goes of to find a decent path and leaps onto the snow in search of the sun, in that time Fariel asks about Aragon and Arwen and Mithriel explains of their relationship. Then Fariel enquires about being a ranger and then Mithriel tells her that she would teach her the ways of ranger's and to begin with the languages and then forming a soundproof orb by her special ability taught her the basics and as they went along she said would explain the rest . There's something that I haven't ventured into yet but I will explain, ranger talk is not mentioned, both in the book or the movie, and yet we know that it exists, so I decided to come up with my own version, technically its like the way we talk buts its more rough including swear words, and shouldn't be used in front of those in the likes of kings and queens for it can get quite disrespectful when used improperly, like the Irish on the night on the alcohol who's just been insulted. There's also something along the lines of ranger talk but it is used by chicks only. Chicks in middle earth have it as soon as they are of age its like women's intuition and its normal language for us in the 21st century, but the thing is that men can't understand it, cause I mean come on this is middle earth here the place is full of poetic language. 

Gandalf fears as Mithriel, Aragon, Fariel and Boromir carry the hobbits down the path that Legolas found and Boromir with Aragon's help shovelled the path that The Red Gate is being watched by spies of the enemy and brings this up with the company and when he suggests to go through the Mines of Moria every one is not to happy about the idea but they will go cause well who else would know better. That evenining the company decide to stay in the middle of the road for there is not much else there to provide shelter. That night they talk of how it is chilly Frodo says " how the wind howls" and then both Mithriel and Aragon realise that it is not the wind that is howling it is the wolves and a mighty pack of them too. There was small fight between the wolves and Gandalf and then the fellowship rush down the gates stream since in the end the decided to go to the Mines of Moria as they travelled from the morning and by early evening they ended up at the walls of Moria where they must unfortunately have to leave Bill the pony behind " poor bill, he'll either be eaten by wolves or die of hunger, there is no need to let him go is there I mean he is defenceless we can't" and with this Sam stopped to hold back the tears When Fariel sees this she goes up to him and gives him a small hug and then Mithriel and Aragon come and Aragon sits on the other side of Sam and Mithriel says " do not worry Sam he has my word that he will remain safe and he also has the blessing of Rivendale he shall come back safe and sound where ever he may go" Sam took what Mithriel said to heart, she was such a sweet person when you got to know her, at first she seems like a the type person that would throttle you if you came within 3 metres of her, but it was different when you knew her she was like a completely different person and though she was learning, she was learning fast. Fariel was the most funny silly of all the elves he had seen and yet she cared about everyone so much that she could almost blind herself of the bad in someone. The fellowship was still waiting for Gandalf to come up with the password, Mithriel noticed that Boromir had a shield, and then came up to him and said " If you wouldn't mind, is it ok if I borrowed your shield" Boromir then replied "why not you will do no harm to yourself will you" and then I said " I'm not suicidal you know there's just a lot you don't know" and with that he gave her the shield and then she signalled Fariel to come and she did she whispered " lets get out of this joint for a while and have some fun" and then she said to the others "Listen we're going up to the mountain top to talk and maybe have some fun" and with this Mithriel created and orb around her and Fariel and then vanished. When they got there Fariel asked " what are we doing here" then Mithriel said "I, am going to teach you how to shield down the mountain". Now to you the reader shielding is what we would call today sledding down the mountain and then when Mithriel goes down the mountain with her aura in the shape of a narrow carpet or as she call it auriel sliding, this is actually a board cause she actually snowboarding but of course they haven't got names for that. Anyway Mithriel showed Fariel that she could start from the sitting position as she demonstrated, or, coming back up again, the run, jump and sit method and then later if they had enough time and if Fariel got used to shielding she would show her how to go down the mountain like you were on a carpet but standing or as she personally called it auriel sliding. Fariel at first went down the mountain in the sitting position and then when she got the hang of it she started to do the run, jump and slide method Mithriel would go down with her on her aura that she made into the shape of the shield, so when the got to the bottom she could then just orb them back to the top of the mountain. Meanwhile back down with the rest of the fellowship they could see the standing figures of the two girls but not when they went to sit down (apparently) but then the could here hysterical laughter and then when they heard the scream of Fariel, Legolas finally said "I'm going to see what their up to" and then Aragon and Boromir stood up and went with him. Fariel had started to get used to auriel sliding and when the guys were almost up there the girls were ready to race down the mountain and they could here Fariel say excitedly " ok go on the count of three. One, two THREE." and just as the guys got up there they saw the two of them literally sprinting and then a giant leap and a scream from Fariel and then Boromir yelled " noo its not your turn to gooo!" but when he got to where the slope was, he saw the two of them gliding faster than anything on ice and they could see at the bottom of the slope a small dot which was Boromir's shield, which was now the mark for the finish and then suddenly Aragon yelled " Go Fariel If Someone could waste Mithriel Its You" and with that the other two looked at him and Aragon said " what, do you know how many times I tried to beat her at this, its really fun but not when you realising that your losing for the 50th time" then suddenly Mithriel and Fariel orbed up there with Boromir's shield and Fariel said " lets go Mithriel they're probably here to tell us to stop mucking around even though its better than doing nothing down there" and then Boromir said "no no we thought, ok I thought that you were going to kill yourselves, you have to admit Mithriel you look suicidal" and to this Mithriel said " yeah but hey there is nothing else to live for" at this the others thought about what she was meaning, it was if she was giving them a hint but then Boromir said "enough thinking bring the hobbits up here and we can all learn what you guys have, it looks dead fun to me" and then Legolas said " well I certainly have no part of this, mad the whole lot of you" and with this he started to go down the mountain back towards where the hobbits where Mithriel went down in her orb with Aragon and got all the hobbits up to the top of the mountain and within the next 20 minutes all of them were shielding down the mountain and since the were becoming really good at it the hobbits were racing down the hill while Mithriel, Aragon and Fariel were trying to get Boromir confident at auriel sliding " its ok now just slide down" said Fariel but Boromir protested " I cant to this I mean I just got the balance right, what happens if I fall of" Mithriel said " don't worry if you fall its not like your going to continue sliding you wont get hurt just get back on and keep going its like when you practise sword fighting you get the hang of it" and then Aragon said "do you want me and Fariel to go on either side of you that way we can guide you as we go down" to this he nodded and then the three of them went down while Mithriel stared to teach all the hobbits how to auriel slide and she went down with them one at a time, Sam and Pippin got into it faster then the other two so they went to help Merry and Frodo. Soon all of them were able to auriel slide down the mountain and just as the whole lot of them were about to race down the mountain, Legolas came up and said " Gandalf has figured it out the door is open let us go" and with that they picked up their things and then Mithriel said to Legolas as he had started to go down the mountain " you know if you came back I could save you from going down the mountain the hard way" when Legolas heard this he thought about this and then came back and Mithriel said " right every got everything nothing is to be left behind" she then scanned the area and the said " right well every thing seems to be in order" and then the next thing they knew they were by Gandalf's side and then they started to go inside when Frodo got snatched by the pool monster and then the others went back to help Frodo and then ran into the Mines to get shut in the way they came in to leave the only way out the other side of the mines. 

As Gandalf brings light into play they realise that this is a tomb and then Aragon tells of how the place was plundered with orcs so then the company remains silent as they make their way through the treacherous mine. The fellowship spent the first night at the fork where Gandalf once again was left to remember which way to take while Mithriel was teaching Fariel more about the language with Aragon. The others apart from the elves and Aragon and Gandalf were asleep or seemed to be so. The next day Gandalf had found the right passage and went through the stair to find them selves going through a door into what Gimli called a guard room there the fellowship stayed another night and the next day they found that in the room of records, Durin was indeed dead then the interruption from Merry the night before had brought its message as they encountered the orcs and Mountain trolls. The fight was long this for all of them was the first to see Mithriel in battle and all that the others could say that her skill was way beyond the skill of their father's or for father's. and though she was good , she wanted to get better. Frodo gets wounded by the Mountain troll and while Gandalf creates a diversion they flee to, Aragon who thinks Frodo is deeply hurt picks him up, but then Frodo asks to be put down saying that he is fine Aragon finding this weird puts him down to find that he can walk. There the company runs down the stair and across the hall to find that all the orcs have disappeared and instead it gets extremely stuffy and there was blaze of fire and when Legolas and Mithriel look back, Mithriel yells " tell me do my eyes deceive me Legolas" he was ready to shoot an arrow but shot away somewhere else " I fear it is, a Balrog, a Balrog has come" and when he said this Gandalf said " fly, fly over the bridge swords are no use here any longer" and when he said this the others went over Mithriel didn't have the heart to and stayed along with Aragon and Boromir behind Gandalf but when the he broke bridge the Balrog fell he took Gandalf with him and his last words " Fly you fools" and with this the three of them went away up the stair and into the sunlights and the first words Mithriel heard was " what were doing I was so worried, what if you were hurt" but Mithriel shook her head as she looked at Sam and Fariel understood and went to him for he was sobbing his heart out and while she was giving him kind words and a hug, Aragon yelled out to Frodo who was further away from the place, almost fleeing she whispered to Aragon as she past him by " insensitive pig" as she caught up to Frodo she got in front him and kneeled down and with that he fell into her arms and started to shiver more than cry but he was a little bit and all she did was hold him what " some men" couldn't understand was that this was a major blow for the Hobbits, Aragon asked Legolas to help him get them up for the mountain side would soon be swarming with orcs and he could tell that Mithriel was listening cause she got up and started to walk with Frodo, it was in same fashion with Fariel and Sam. Frodo thought that elves were thinking wrong of Mithriel she was in no way ugly quite the opposite she was actually quite beautiful and she would one day (even though he knew she wouldn't) would be a wonderful mother she had something about her that told you she cared without words. Soon Fariel and Sam came up and Aragon passed them everyone was silent and Mithriel wasn't paying attention to where they were going she was just following Aragon until she asked him " Aragon where are we heading for" and he replied " The golden wood or as we know it Lothlorien" Mithriel froze and the others looked back as they just entered the wood " What are you waiting for, come on" says Legolas and Mithriel replies not looking Legolas in the eye " if any of you remember I'm not meant to be here, I'm banished from my kind including you Legolas, I cannot enter the wood whatever the case" at this Gimli also came into the conversation " my people haven't been here since the days of the elder" at this Frodo says coming next to Mithriel " we will venture into the wood and see what happens they may know of why you are here" and with this the company went into the woods where in the evenining they went of the road and went into the shadow of the deeper woods where Mithriel looked ready to sign her life away, she did not sit down however and during the day had made several attempts to leave but Fariel was quick to pull her back. When they had settled Legolas said "I feel at home among the trees" and sprung into the trees when a commanding voice said

"Daro!" and he sprung back of the tree and told everyone to remain still, they heard laughter over their heads and then another spoke in Silvan and Legolas answered back and he said "they say that you breath so loud that they could shoot you in the dark, but they also say have no fear they have been aware of us for a while, they ask of me and Frodo up into the mallorn tree at this the elves sprung up , the hobbits scrambled up behind them.

Among the boughs there was a platform or flet as the elves called them the elf welcomed them in his language and then again in ordinary speak and asked them how many of them there are then Legolas replied " 10, two men, one of which you already know Aragon, the other Boromir from the north, four Hobbits two of which are up here Frodo and Sam ( who followed them up the tree) and two at the ground Pippin and Merry, then there Fariel one of my kin and then there is Gimli the dwarf he is one of Dain's and one that knows she shouldn't be here but she had no choice but to follow us" " well Aragon has the lady's favour and the hobbits do not seem evil , then there is the dwarf you will guard him but I do not understand the last that you speak of" said Haldir " Her name is Mithriel and her Father was banished for he was not of normal lets say colour, he was darkly skinned I do not trust her and yet she does not seem evil" said Legolas and with this Haldir said " these are my brothers Rumil and Orophin, they speak little of ordinary speech but they will have take her outside the woods there is nothing else for it, the Hobbits will spend the night with us here the others shall stay down on the grass" with this Fariel was already on the ground in front of Mithriel while the other three came down and before Rumil said anything Mithriel said " I understand I cannot stay, if you are to blind fold me and lead me, I ask you to take me to the other side where we will most probably depart, and if you wouldn't mind could you take me to the riverside" with this he nodded, Legolas wondered why she didn't put up a fight, meanwhile Fariel came up to ask him something " Legolas banish me I want to go with Mithriel" Mithriel who was gathering her belongings said "no Fariel go to see Galadriel she will give you her blessing, you wouldn't want to be deprived of your kind would you" and with this Fariel shook her head "see there now I will be ok I've been alone before, go see her Fariel you wont regret seeing her" and with that she was blindfolded by Orophin and then both started to lead her deep into the forest. 

The next day a dispute between the elves and Gimli getting blindfolded and then lead through the woods so in the Aragon said that everyone would be blindfolded into Lothlorien so Gimli wouldn't be singled out so the company got lead through to Naith where the could take their blindfolds.

Meanwhile the night before Mithriel got lead to the other side of Lothlorien and she thanked them for letting her staying near the riverside, but she didn't look them in the eye, she also asked before they left if she could make a fire and they said that it was ok. When they left she set up camp and she had a visit from an unexpected friend. Knuckles (is best described as a baby bear with wolves features) Had picked up her scent (since she made essential oils she always smelt like cherries and ginger, exotic and though the mix is weird it works really well especially with ylang ylang which Mithriel has) and found her she was glad to see him and gave him a big hug and then she made him space to stay near the fire. She was so happy to see him, he was the first friend that she ever had, it hurt her that men and elves didn't trust him but he was here and that's all that mattered. The next day she with Knuckles went around to explore the land and asking the elves where the boundaries are.

The rest of the fellowship were heading up the stairs of Cerin Amroth that same day they went up those stairs to get to city of Caras Galladon, they then meet Galadriel and Celeborn who enquired the two missing in their company Aragon explained about what happened in the Mines of Moria and then after explaining that Galadriel said " he has fallen into shadow and all of you miss his presence, but then where is the other in your company" this was Fariel's time to explained what happened when they got into the golden wood, and that Orophin and Rumil took her to the other side of the wood at the riverside Galadriel then ordered her to be summoned in a couple of days but from now on the elves were to bring her meals every day and with this she finally said " do not let your hearts be troubled you will stay here in the meantime" 

Several days have passed by and by now everyone knows their way round and Mithriel is taken into Lothlorien with Haldir (without a blind fold) to see Galadriel, Fariel who spotted them came along . Galadriel who finally sees her takes pity on her and then she takes pity on Fariel as well since se has to put up with Legolas's bad side and she grants them both a necklace of Lothlorien and a request of a gift, Fariel asked for some white knives (since trying to steal Legolas's several times had failed ). Mithriel asks for white knives (since they were very hard to make personalised) and a matching whip and Galadriel knew that she liked purple and so she made them silver but personalised by putting purple designs through the knives and purple streaks through the whip and for Fariel she made her white knives with midnight blue tiger's on the hilt of each knife (since she knew of her special ability and also her saved companion) then Fariel said "wow how did you know about that" and Galadriel replied "like every other thing my child through the depths of your memory" and at this Fariel who was freaked out said " wait a minute you were the voice in my head weren't you I thought I was losing my mind, maybe I am losing my mind" and then there was a shrill scream from Fariel and she took of like there was no tomorrow and Mithriel said "I don't think it was a good idea to mention that" and Galadriel said "yes, but her thoughts and emotions their just so complex" afterwards Mithriel meet Fariel and explained her ladies ways and when they meet Merry they went out to her camp and there they meet Knuckles, Fariel hugged him straight away trusting Mithriel more than she would Legolas, but Merry wasn't sure for he was sort of scary, but Knuckles sensing his fear came up to him and give him a snuggle and after that he was ok. 

Several more days had passed, Galadriel thought it was best that Mithriel stayed outside Lothlorien or there would be mayhem all over the place. So the Fellowship sneaked out to go met her and Knuckles and since Legolas was with the other elves every time he came back there would be no one there until late in the evening and he found out that they were all spending time with Mithriel, Gimli was usually with him but it was weird coming back to an empty camp.

On the last night everyone was packing , since Legolas was already finished he decided to go see where she was staying for it must have been better than where he was right now, why else would the others go there all though then something floated through into his mind he was reminded of what Galadriel said " Gimli is not a bad dwarf its time for this feud to end and it's the same with Mithriel she too is a great elf, her father was only banished cause your father was scared of things that were unknown to him and he was only different because he was dark skinned you have to get to be friends with both of them before its to late" he had done half of this and that's to become friends with Gimli and he actually was a nice guy but he was unsure of what to say to her and for some reason she never looked him in the eye which he thought was strange but so was Fariel coming out of no where. So he wandered around a bit and then he saw some elves with meals in their hands he went up and asked "who are you taking that to" and he replied "to the one who's name is Mithriel who stays outside Lothlorien" Legolas thought about this and then said " wait let me take her meal today I'm sure you've better things to do" he took the plate from the elf and then rushed of to follow the other who was taking another plate for who he did not know. He followed and then when he saw her stayed behind the tree and he saw her take the food thanked the elf for bringing the food but then asked where was her meal and the elf said " he was right behind me but now I don't know where he is" she shrugged and he left he watched for a while and out of the water came out some sort of beast, he put the meal he was carrying down and got ready to shot the thing but then she said " come on Knuckles your meal is here and I don't know where my meal is so eat up" as she approached him he growled sweetly and then as she turned around he flicked water at her, she ran towards the river and said " you my friend are so dead" and a water fight began it lasted for a while but then Mithriel who was now slightly wet came back to shore and shacked her self in the same manner in which the beast did and then sat down near the fire to dry her sleaves and the bottom half of her pants. She watched Knuckles eat and then she said " I'm glad you're here Knuckles" and gave him a hug it was in the same manner in which she went to Frodo, it was as if something in her clicked, she was different when she was with the others when they were together, she was silent unless it was her and Fariel and she always kept well away from him almost as if she wanted to ignore him, but then he thought it wouldn't be surprising remembering the ways he insulted her before, he put his bow and arrow away and then slowly approached her and Knuckles. "Hello" she said in a small voice, looking beyond the river. "Hello I brought you your meal" and with that he started to turn away but then she said "Why haven't you been coming with the others" " I've been with the other elves here of my kin here I haven't meet them before" he replied " really but Lothlorien is quite close to Mirkwood compared to Rivendale isn't it" Legolas thought about this and then realised that it was quite close and then said " I don't know why my people never came back when I think about it I guess they think its to far away but when I go home I'll bring it up with dad he'll be up for that trip before we go to the grey havens" when he said this he noticed a look of pain in her eyes even if she didn't look at him and then he said " I must be going early start tomorrow" " yeah well see you then" she said and Legolas replied " yeah " and walked of why was she so quiet and why was she pained about hearing the grey havens, It was a great place. When he got back he asked Fariel about these things and she said " 1 you were the one who insulted her and plus you're an elf she hardly ever talks to you lot. Second of all WHY the hell did you mention the grey havens you know she can't go there she is apparently banished from our kind. Idiot trust you to come up with that", she said and then Pippin walked in and said "come up with what" and then Fariel explained what he said and how he mentioned the grey havens in front of Mithriel, then Pippin said "you know you just don't get it do you" and then both Fariel and Pippin threw pillows at him and while he was walking back to where he was staying, he understood, after thinking for a while he started to understand why people took pity on her, every thing that elves were to experience in good things she would miss out on and she would get left with what the bad parts were. After this he did not feel at peace knowing that it was his father had deprived her and her family of this joy.

The next day the fellowship were ready to go and meet Mithriel out at her camp and then Galadriel came with Celeborn and showed them the gifts of the boats and then asks Mithriel back into Lothlorien. Mithriel followed anxiously and then she said as she did with Frodo and Sam " do you wish to see my mirror" " I don't know what will I see" she replied " all I can say is that it could be from the past, present or future" Mithriel thought about this for a while and then nodded she went towards the mirror and looked in she saw herself and then she saw another elf she was fair and was very beautiful and then she saw her with her father and realised that it was her mother and then it changed quickly she saw a great darkness and it was growing she saw herself and the others out in a field but they weren't moving, she then saw Elrond going across the sea with Galadriel and then she saw many elves all looking at her in an unfamiliar place, she was with Legolas and Fariel there she then pulled away from the mirror and Galadriel said "what did you see" and she replied " many things but was that my mother by chance" 

" yes it is she left something in my safe keeping to give to any of her children who passed by and since you are her only one here you are' and she handed her a piece of parchment folded up and then said " I also want to say that since you parentless and have no one to turn to, you can turn to me I'll be your mother and do not worry nothing will happen if you look me in the eye" slowly Mithriel looked up and found that she got no rush of images and then Mithriel said "Thank you so much. . . Mother" and then went to her to give her a small hug and then said " um could you look after Knuckles while I'm gone" and Galadriel replied " of course my child" and with this went outside the forest but went back in a little to read the letter her mother had written for her

__

My dear child

If you have received this letter than you have been to see Galadriel and that I am no longer here to tell you in person, and I am glad you went, for there are many things I would have loved to tell you first of all I hope you are in good health and you and are happy right now, also that you are the most wonderful child there is for when I first saw I knew that you were special and that you could do great things when you grew up even if others didn't know it.

Next I know that you must be lonely if your father is no longer with you, for I knew that he would become mortal soon, and I want you to know that I will be with you inside your heart I know you have left a place for me but I'm not coming back you have to find those that care for you whether they be friends lovers or those that see you as their own don't push them away let them in and fill the space. Also know that I loved you and still do in another place far away from here and don't ever forget that and last of all you have my blessing wherever you go and you may do as you wish for we thankfully don't live in Mirkwood and if you ever do I hope you will be happy there but I have a feeling you wont go there anytime soon. Forever with you and love you .

Your Mother

When she had finished reading the letter started to walk around the tree to go to the others but then broke into tears and slid down the trees and crouched down and held herself she could not believe that her mother had written this for her, just for her and no one else she sat there for a while and slowly composed herself and got up to walk to the river to think about what she read and saw in the mirror when Frodo came up, probably from being summoned by Galadriel he took one look at her and asked " are you ok" coming up to her and she didn't feel ready to speak so she just nodded and then he looked worried and then went of into the forest. She went to river side in front of the forest and waited for Frodo while she skimmed rocks in the river. Meanwhile the others were waiting further along the river and Celeborn was talking with Gimli, Boromir and Aragon, the hobbits were throwing rocks in the river with Fariel , Legolas was getting bored and asked Aragon " how long is this going to take" and he replied " oh I don't know about an hour" then Legolas sad exasperatingly " an hour" Fariel who heard this thought it funny and said in a low voice to the hobbits "an hour"

And with this simple phrase the whole lot of them erupted into laughter and all the others just looked at them in awe while they falling to ground since they were laughing so much. 

Mithriel was still silently crying, but then she heard footsteps and quickly composed herself, she saw Frodo coming out and he said " she is coming out soon" and then the two of them started to walk to the others she could tell that he was troubled by something and he could tell that she had been crying and also noticed her clutching something tightly when he was on the way into the forest, so she stopped and gave him a piggy back ride and he sang the song 'the road goes ever on and on' just before they got there she put him down and made a darkened protective aura around her she wasn't ready to face the others yet she was still in break down mode, when the others saw them coming Frodo said that Galadriel would be coming soon and then went with the other hobbits, Fariel was worried but knew that there was no way she could get into that aura and so she just sat next to her and watch the hobbits skimming stones. Soon Galadriel came with many other elves including Haldir who was in the armour of a captain, bearing gifts for all of them including and elven cloak and hood for all of them and a broach shaped as a leaf with silver veined through it and several packets of lembas for all of them. For some reason Galadriel was the only person that Mithriel let into her aura after their meeting, and then she let in Knuckles but he was out soon by Galadriel's side they had lunch with her, Celeborn and Haldir here is where one of many conversations were to come, Fariel who was fascinated by his armour asked " You have really shinny armour don't you" and Haldir replied "well I polish it every week so it should be shinny" " wow can I have shinny armour" said Fariel and he said "no" she was angry in the manner of which he said it so she asked " why" and he made the fatal mistake of saying " well you cant possibly contemplate it I mean you're a lady" with this the others fell silent and Mithriel finally decided to come out of her aura when Boromir asked " why are you ok Mithriel, look as if you've been crying" " look I had itchy eyes, but to the main statement" she said coming next to Fariel " if you could say that again" at this Haldir finally had found reason to why everyone had fell silent, and though she was not looking at him the looks of Fariel and the lady of the wood told him enough, he then said "no that's quite alright" and with this Mithriel laughed and it was pleasantly and said "why you have just proven yourself perhaps mother will do the rest" at this everyone didn't understand except for Mithriel and Galadriel and then Fariel understood when she heard the screams of Haldir "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH no, NOOOO, stop, STOP, I-I-I'LL never do that again I swear" and with that he was fine again but still nervous about being invaded mentally by Galadriel after the drama Mithriel went into the aura once again and Fariel with Boromir s help went to put the four boats that the lady had given them out into the riverside and Mithriel noticed something in Fariel's aura change she had never seen it before but she could tell that it was serious it was the way Arwen's changed when she meets Aragon. Farwell's were said and then Fariel asked Celeborn " um Celeborn can I give you a hug" and then Celeborn looking confused said "Galadriel" and she said " yeah sure why not" and with this Fariel hugged Celeborn and he sort of did back but then she pulled back quickly and he said "what, what did I do" and Galadriel said " well Celeborn you've never been the one for hugs, Mithriel and Fariel on the other hand are, even though Mithriel doesn't know it". The fellowship leave Lothlorien down the great river Anduin. In the first boat was Aragon, Frodo and Sam and then in the next boat were Boromir, Merry and Pippin and then in the third boat Legolas and Gimli and then last but not least Mithriel and Fariel. Mithriel finally put her aura out and when Fariel saw she could tell that she was putting on a brave face, she knew that she had been crying some more it was written al over her face and said to her " hey I just thought of something ,help me paddle up to Legolas and Gimli's boat" and with this the 2 of them came up to them and the plan went just as Fariel thought it would " what are you doing Fariel , oh why are you ok Mithriel" " You know Legolas its quite obvious that she's not so I'm going to ask can you swim" and Legolas replied "why yes" Legolas thought that perhaps they would finally converse about something when Fariel grabbed him by the shoulder and said " well just for that and for pointing out the obvious.. ." she pulled him hard towards the river and the next thing we know " Fariel what were you thinking help me back in the boat" but she couldn't hear him for she and Mithriel though shakily were laughing so hard that they almost fell out of their boats themselves and then he asked Gimli, who had stayed back to help him back in the boat, " why does she do the things she do" and Gimli said " I have a feeling she did that to make Mithriel smile again, what do you think happened to her back there" and Legolas said " whatever it was it hit her hard, mentally I mean" and then they paddled ahead to catch up with the others. 


End file.
